


Suffering in Silence

by evaeselgreatests



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaeselgreatests/pseuds/evaeselgreatests
Summary: Lester is often quiet and his thoughts are louder than his words. He secretly pines for his friend, Reed. After TJ brings Cyrus to hang out with him. Lester is left with only his thoughts and what he feels is right.





	1. The Silence Grows

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the greatest writer, but let's get this bread.

People always wondered how TJ, Lester, and Reed became such good friends. The boys didn’t really know either, they just knew they worked.

TJ was the rough-edged basketball captain, Reed was the ever high happy go lucky biker boy. But Lester was the quiet kid that no one really noticed, he seemed so out of place in this group. But TJ and Reed knew that he was deeper than what other people saw. Plus he had a big house and a cool basement.

On Wednesday, the trio was in Lester’s basement. TJ and Lester playing Foosball and Reed sitting on the couch playing Fortnite.

“I was thinking about inviting Cyrus to hang out with us Saturday, would you guys care?”, TJ said shooting the ball into Lester’s goal.

“We finally get to meet your boyfriend?”, Reed asks.

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s just-”

“But you want him to be. You talk about him all the time.”

Sometimes pining is silent. Lester thinks to himself.

“Just answer the question.”

“You can bring him,” Lester says.

“Thank you. Reed, stop being annoying.”

“What?”, Reed says with a laugh.

Why do I like him?

“Dude, are you okay?”, Reed asks Lester

Lester nods and smiles slightly.

Because he’s my best friend.

“Don’t scare him off, you guys. Reed, can you not be high for once?”

“I’m not always high, TJ.”

“You’re high right now.”  
“Yeah,” Reed says with a laugh.

“Please, just be normal for once.”

“You really do like him.”

“I, I guess I do,” TJ says looking down and smiling.

I wish my crush could be that easy. Just finding someone that likes me just as much as I like them.

“Hopefully he’s a good of a person that you say he is.”

“Six months ago, I wouldn’t even care if you were high or not around a person I liked. He makes me want to be a better person. Cyrus is definitely way better than I am.”

“That’s not really a feat, Kippen.”

“Oh, like you’re any better.”

“Reed, let him be,” Lester says.

God, I’m in love with an asshole.

The day comes for the three to go biking. Lester and Reed were excited to meet the guy that has made TJ the softie he’s becoming.

“Reed, you had one job, and that was to not be high, and you still are.”

“I’m my own man, Kippen. I do what I want.”

“As long as you don’t mess with Cyrus you’re fine.”

“I knew he would come around, Les,” He says to Lester like it was some kind’ve inside joke, but Lester had no idea what he was talking about.

This is really the life I’m living.

“And why do you have wat-, you know what, never mind. I don’t want to know. Just don’t screw this up for me.”

 

Lester couldn’t get out of his own head while riding while waiting for TJ’s friend, Cyrus. He couldn’t stop wondering what he’s like, and if TJ being around him would offer him a model to how to win over Reed. TJ talked about Cyrus as if he hung the stars, he has to be great. Lester sees a dark-haired boy walk over with his bicycle.

 

TJ stops directly in front of the dark haired boy and waits for the others to come behind him.

“Hey, you made it!” TJ says with an excitement Lester has never seen before. Not even when he got named team captain or when Lester got the new Xbox the weekend his parents were away. “Cyrus, these are my friends, Lester and Reed.”

“Hey,” Lester says, just barely being heard.

“You didn’t tell me there would be dirtbikes,” Cyrus said directing his attention to TJ

“You ever rode one.”

“As a matter of fact Andi has one, and I rolled it across the school parking lot and kept it in my garage. So, no.”

“You should try it.”

“I have a fear of basically everything that’s going on here.”

“TJ’s right you are funny,” I hear Reed say.

This boy has been here for three seconds, and Reed is already more interested than the Years I’ve been friends with him.

“Naw,” Cyrus says obviously flattered.

“No seriously tell another one,” Reed says.

“My humor’s mostly observational and character driven.”

“Ahh, that’s good.”

“Hot crowd.”

I don’t get it. All he did was show up, and somehow he has two guys falling at his feet.

“You gonna ride?”, Reed asks.

“No, I’m okay.”

“Is it because you don’t have a bike? Use mine man.”

‘Use mine man.’ What does Cyrus have that I don’t? And after I let him play Fortnite in my basement.

Lester eventually tunes all this out. He wants to like Cyrus, he really does. But he can’t help but where the jaded glasses that make Cyrus look like his Mr.8th grade Casanova. The thoughts of Cyrus and Reed hanging out fills his head, and for once he wish that words were his strong suit. Even though he could see that Cyrus clearly had a thing for TJ, the little nagging thought in the back of his mind keep pushing forward. The sad thing was that no one would notice. Cyrus was new, so he took all of Reed’s attention. No one would notice that their usually quiet friend would become silent. He locked himself in a cage that was filled with only silence and his thoughts. At every moment he would try to get closer to Reed, so when the moment came to put the watermelons down, he did. But still it seemed as if Reed was more invested in TJ’s friend then he was Lester. He was used to it, used to suffering in silence.


	2. Just Hold On

“Why have you guys been acting so weird?”, Reed asks Lester and TJ. After Cyrus left, it seemed as if all the fun had been sucked out of TJ, and Lester had gone completely silent. None of them even wanted to be around each other. Each boy blamed the others for how the Saturday ended, the way no one wanted. TJ blamed Reed for bringing the gun and Lester for not speaking up. Reed blamed TJ for bringing Cyrus, and he was upset at Lester for being so distant. But Lester knew who was really to blame; they were all at fault. Each one of them could’ve spoken up and said something, but silence was the route all of them chose to take. The trio didn’t stay their long after that. Each was going their own way; the energy shifted, no one trusted the other.

The following Monday, Lester was called down to the office. 

“We heard about the situation on Saturday, with the gun. Do you have anything to tell us?”, Officer Wright said to him when he entered the room.

“No, I didn’t do anyth-,” Lester started.

“We know you were there and we know you didn’t do anything, we just wanted to know what you know,” Dr. Metcalf says.

How do I tell the police that my crush is a big idiot?

“I understand that they are your friends, it can be hard to tell on the people you care about. But if you Truly care about them, you would want them to be safe,” Officer Wright says.

“I’m not the best with words. But I can tell you what I know on paper if you don’t mind,” Lester says. That might of been the longest sentence he had ever said.

It’s just pen to paper; you have to show you care even if he doesn’t care about himself.

After a few minutes of writing exactly what he remembers, he gets up and thanks the officer and leaves. 

He’s going to hate me.

Lester needed his friends back; he wasn’t used to having his thoughts be the only sound that got to him. He needed the hustle and bustle to go through his day. He saw TJ standing by his locker all alone, looking as if he was waiting for someone that he knows isn’t showing up.

“Hey, Kippen,” Lester says.

“What do you want, Les,” TJ says anxiously.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell Reed to knock it off. I was jealous of how he was acting around Cyrus,” Lester says. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. It felt good to voice what he was thinking finally.

“Why do you care how he acts around Cy, Oh! You like Reed How did I not see that coming?”

“You were too wrapped up with Cyrus.”

“Sorry, Les. I should’ve been a better friend. And Cyrus hates me now. He usually is here, waiting to tell me about the crazy drama his friends go through.”

“Why don’t you text him?”

“Cuz he hates me,” TJ says leaning his back against the locker, “I should’ve just left with him.”

Lester nods in agreement.

“I don’t get it. I know that he was right and he’s just so much better than me. I wish he were here right now.”

I guess we all have it bad, both of our crushes probably hate us now. 

Lester leans back against the locker, mirroring TJ.

“We’ll never know unless we talk to them,” Lester finally says after a few moments.

“Easier said than done.”

“You’re the one that’s good with words.”

“But here you are talking. Thanks, man.”

Lester just nods as Tj walks off.

It’s going to be hard for me though. Letting the thoughts out that have been hidden so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped y'all enjoyed the update. I wasn't expecting to write more than one chapter of this but if you guys want more feel free to send me asks @mackmemess

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work. Follow me on Tumblr @evaeselgreatests or @mackmemess


End file.
